One Out of Sixty Million
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: Have you ever really felt what it was like to kill someone? To have a friend brutally shot to death? ...To never feel sympathy, and forget what it was like to smile...? AU. Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

One out of Sixty Million

**This is inspired by a rather unknown song to the world, 1/6,000,000, sung by Miku Hatsune. This is a pretty big AU, and for an Assist Trophy…Well, let's see how it goes, hm? Thank Kanannon for the subs below!  
>I don't own anything, especially the war that caused sixty million deaths.<br>Little AN: Literally speaking, are we allowed to have subs on these stories? (From songs, I mean) 'Cause I see a million of 'em. If you know, could you warn me?**

* * *

><p><em>"I wipe off the sweat forming in the palm of my hand<em>

_Unable to hide my uneven breathing_

_The trigger my shaking finger pulled_

_Causes a flower to bloom in my round scope_

_The heaviness I felt from the _

_Flower petal I picked with my finger tips_

_Causes me to shove the_

_Black muzzle to my head as I whimper"_

* * *

><p>Isaac's golden hair was dampened with sweat and grime, and he disgustedly wiped away the sweat on the palm of his hand on his pants while digging inside his pockets for a bullet. His sniper rifle was laid beside him, and Isaac exhaled in relief when he found the spare bullet. Placing the bullet in his gun, Isaac held it, and silently cursed the war that had torn the earth apart.<p>

Where was he, you ask?

Only hiding behind a crumbling wall, on a ruined building. After all, he thought dismally, this was what World Wars did, isn't it? Around him, dust, dirt, and _darkness_ was everywhere; his only solitary comfort was the sunlight coming through a shattered window.

Hearing a sound ahead of him through the window, Isaac started to breathe erratically. Unable to hide the sound, Isaac inwardly panicked when he heard the footsteps approach him. Clutching the rifle in his hands, he saw the large shadow blur out the sunlight from the shattered window. Shutting his eyes shut for a second, he shot straight up, and faced his opponent directly in the face; one cyan blue shut closed and the other looking through a circular scope.

His shaking finger froze on the trigger, and when the man's face got closer to him, Isaac pulled it instinctively. Hazily, Isaac thought that it looked like a red flower just bloomed in his eyes. As one crimson petal floated to rest on his hand, the thirty year old shuddered at the weight he had put on himself.

"I-I just killed…" Isaac whimpered, his hands going to clutch his head in the agony at the crime he had just committed. This was his first time killing…Even if he was thirty, he had never killed!

But…this was what war was about, wasn't it? Wasn't this what young boys and adolescents dreamed about? The gore, the killing…The horrifying truth crashed through the troubled adult's mind.

"Everything Saki and I dreamed of was a lie…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, never knew I had it in me to write in the horror genre. It gets worse later on...Well, I've got a list of genres I want to complete (AKA, all) and people I want to write (AKA, all), so expect little three chapter stories, yes? Just so you know, Isaac just shot Bowser. Personally, for anyone who reads this, I didn't want to post this up. I suppose it's because my router broke, so Youtube and Gmail won't work...Again:<strong>

**Song this was inspired from: 1/6,000,000  
>Vocaloid who sung it: Miku Hatsune<br>Person who provided subs: Kanannon**

**Review & Criticize!**


	2. Chapter 2

One out of Sixty Million

**This is inspired by a rather unknown song to the world, 1/6,000,000, sung by Miku Hatsune. Thank Kanannon for the subs below!  
>I don't own anything, especially the war that caused sixty million deaths.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>The rain of bullets fall without discrimination on friend or foe<em>

_A boy who lost his leg stops breathing while being covered in mud_

_My finger that no longer shakes loses all its warmth_

_And without thinking it just changes people into 'things'"_

* * *

><p><strong>Burma<strong>

Dashing out of his hiding place with a cry, Isaac let loose a rain of bullets on the people in front of him. It didn't matter whether they were friend, or foe, but he had learned quickly that a well aimed shot at an important person ended wars, not just randomly shooting.

Dimly, Isaac thought he heard a cry of horror and pain mixed in a orchestrated piece of agony, and spun around just in time to gaze at a fallen boy. The boy was young, from what he gathered in his quiet assessment, with blonde hair and pitch black eyes. His hair was mussed with mud and had a cowlick in it. What sickened him was that the boy had lost his leg, and was in the mud.

The sharp cracks of gunfire rang through the air, and Isaac dived to cover behind a tree.

What a wet, wet place this was, Isaac thought absentmindedly, and rolled to avoid more bullets. Strategically moving to the fallen boy, Isaac couldn't help but retch when he really saw how young he was. The boy was hardly nineteen, and the thirty year old choked at the wound the child had sustained. He knelt beside him.

The nineteen year old boy's only leg was peppered and riddled with bullets and numerous scars lined the boy's arms. He heard soft footsteps, and Isaac realized with a start that night was coming fast, and he was armed with nothing but a short dagger. A weak tug on his arm made him snap to the child, and yet another rifle was passed to him.

"Name…Lucas," was the blonde's final words as he struggled to give the muddy rifle to the older man. A single tear escaped azure eyes, and Isaac angrily wiped it away and stood stiffly, facing away from the dead teen. A loud, gruff voice told him to surrender, and he would not be harmed.

A choked laugh came from Isaac's throat, and the haunted cerulean stare bore into a pair of amber colored eyes. Instinctively, Isaac already knew it was loaded, and all he had to do was to shoot it. His finger landed gently on the trigger, and without any regrets, he sent steel bullets at the people.

As they fell, Isaac watched with a cold stare, and vaguely thought, _'I have changed something filled with life into an inanimate object, never to live again…And I feel fine…'_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;C! (Read and criticize!)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

One out of Sixty Million

**This is inspired by a rather unknown song to the world, 1/6,000,000, sung by Miku Hatsune. Thank Kanannon for the subs below!  
>I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I've gotten used to… <em>

_Losing friends I wrestled around with the day before_

_I can no longer remember the name_

_For the expression where you bring your lips up"_

* * *

><p><strong>Burma<strong>

Isaac knelt down to look blankly at his childhood friend Saki die. He couldn't even shed one tear…Not one single drop of salty liquid dropped from dry eyelids. So many of his friends, both new and old, had died by one bullet, a sniper, or people abandoned their positions, leaving them to suffer under the rain of metal spheres.

Had it only been yesterday he had wrestled around with him and the others?

A blue haired man, Ike, lay beside Saki, on a pile of ripped cloth. He had played around with Ike too, boxing a little also with Marth.

Isaac's messy hair tumbled over his head, and glassy blue eyes were shaded by a large, leafy tree overhead.

"I-Isaac." Saki coughed, and Isaac sprang to life, with a renewed hope. "D—"

Isaac numbly shot down more and more enemies, civilians, occasionally even an animal. He didn't…what was the name for it? What was the name for that expression where they turned their lips up…?

It certainly wasn't what his expression was now, and it clearly wasn't the word for the furious and utter agony that was spreading itself across his face as he remembered them mercilessly shoot down a medical camp.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jill? Don't you die…Don't you dare die on me Jill…Please." Isaac pleaded with the pink haired girl. Jill had been the natural at reflexes, but even that couldn't have saved her from a hail of bullets from a Gatling gun. Her pink hair was splayed across the ground, and her red eyes were dimming.<strong>

**She couldn't help but say a few words in the futile attempt to stop Isaac from grieving. "D-Don't you dare mourn…"**

* * *

><p><em>The numerous flower petals<em>

_I picked with my finger tip_

_Each contain a life no different from my own_

_But I can no longer allow that sort of thinking_

* * *

><p>As red rose petals fluttered to the ground, more and more joined them. His fingertip squeezed the trigger roughly, and then the rose was no more.<p>

They had a life like Isaac, just killing and killing more. Their lives had family in it, not so unlike the blonde soldier. They had friends who were just waiting for them to come back home, only to find them dead, made into a thousand rose petals.

But he couldn't think like that.

War was just a cruel game, with only two chances.

Live.

Or die beneath an enemy's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is what I really hate about writing drabbles…Criticize!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

One out of Sixty Million

**This is inspired by a rather unknown song to the world, 1/6,000,000, sung by Miku Hatsune. Thank Kanannon for the subs below!  
>I don't own anything, especially the war that caused sixty million deaths.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Numerous tanks line up and crush towns and people<em>

_Leaving behind it a mountain of rubble and red, red scattered flowers_

_My finger that no longer shakes loses all its warmth_

_I just gaze at the red, red circular world_

* * *

><p>Isaac saw the gargantuan tanks line up in a single file line, just itching to crush those innocent looking houses. As night fell across the land, small lights came on, most likely from candles, Isaac guessed. His mind tried to pull him back to his memories, where Saki and he existed in an innocent world.<p>

He banished the thought out of his mind. That had been long ago; he knew it was useless wishing for the past to relive itself. It was just painful to watch.

The tanks crawled downhill, and it crashed into a mud house, screams erupting from inside.

But they were cold beings, one who just needed to live.

But for what?

But for _who_?

Mountains of rubble was the aftermath, and all over were scattered roses. Snake shook his shoulder roughly, and Isaac was brought back to his circular world all over again. His finger no longer shook. It lost its warmth long ago, in a fantasyland.

* * *

><p><em>A mother who gently cuddles<em>

_Her infant that's burnt black_

* * *

><p>A tall, pale woman gently cuddled something swathed in blankets. People stood away from her, in groups eyeing and whispering curses and muttering their sympathies.<p>

Why?

Her baby was swathed in blankets…burnt to a crisp black. The woman's gray eyes dimmed as she softly cooed a lullaby to her dead child.

* * *

><p><em>A man who is shouting something<em>

_While holding onto his blown off arm_

* * *

><p>A blonde man with slowly misting blue eyes much like his own stumbled into a wall while shouting his voice hoarse for help. His right hand was bloody, and dripping with the life giving fluids.<p>

Why?

His left arm was blown off roughly to his shoulder, and it gushed blood. Yet the blonde man still walked on, asking for help again and again.

* * *

><p><em>A girl who cries for water<em>

_While gulping mud down her throat_

* * *

><p>A young girl of seven or so with short brown hair and soft dark blue eyes cried for water. She was sitting against a crumbled wall, her hand scrabbling madly at the dirt.<p>

Why?

Because when water was mixed with dirt, it created mud, and mud she drank hastily, without minding the taste, the grittiness or anything.

* * *

><p><em>As I gaze at this hell<em>

_I realize I no longer feel anything_

* * *

><p>Isaac whirled his body around while looking at these horrors. He expected to feel sympathy, angriness, even to feel regretful for causing some of this.<p>

And yet…

There were no feelings of regret inside him. No sympathy welling up in his heart, not even a drop of fury tainting the placidness of his face.

* * *

><p><em>The rain of bullets fall without discrimination on friend and foe<em>

* * *

><p>Isaac bared his teeth at the group of soldiers in front of him. His arms and hands were empty being caught asleep next to a tree out of exhaustion. His yellow hair was matted and dirty yet it still retained that annoyingly bright color. Isaac's eyes were still a cyan blue, but it lost the innocence it had one had.<p>

Three words spilled from the leader's mouth.

"Let it rip."

* * *

><p><em>Out of that rain, just one pierces my heart<em>

* * *

><p>Isaac doubled over as a bullet pierced his flak jacket, exactly where his heart used to be. He knelt on the ground, and stared at the bright blue sky. Silently he asked, '<em>Where is the blazes of glory that was promised to us…'<em>

* * *

><p><em>My finger that no longer shakes loses all its warmth<em>

* * *

><p>His long slender fingers no longer shook but not because of nervousness or anything…It was calm because he knew that he could finally be gone from reality, and its harshness.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And I raise my lips and remember that this is called a smile<em>

* * *

><p>Did you remember when Isaac asked what was that lip raising thing called? He now knew what it was. It was called…<p>

A smile.

* * *

><p><strong>That sucked, didn't it? R&amp;C! And this story is...finished!<strong>


End file.
